


Safe and sound

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: Elippo [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Fights, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Two times Elia gets into a fight, two times Filippo come to check up on him





	Safe and sound

**Friday, April 5th**

Filippo heard about it from Elia. He was at his date with Dario when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. The taller boy had taken him to a nice restaurant downtown and Filippo was pretty excited about this date - and Dario. No one had ever taken him out in a fancy place before, Filippo had a good feeling about this guy. To not seem rude, he decided to ignore it and concentrate on Dario’s story about him helping a family of refugees in the small NGO he works at…and the abs he must be hiding underneath his shirt, thinking it was Eleonora yapping about the mess he left at home - again.

But, it wasn’t.

It vibrated two more times which got Filippo really annoyed and pulled out his phone, reading his texts.

> **Elia:** Filo! Something happened at EDM
> 
> **Elia:** Gio got into a fight and Marti and the homophobes
> 
> **Elia:** Can I call you?

Before Filippo could finish reading his messages, his phone went off, Elia’s name flashing on his screen. He sighed. What was so urgent that Elia needed to call him?

“Excuse me. I have to take this,” he politely said, raising from his seat and going to a more quiet spot where he wouldn’t disturb anyone. “Hello?”

“Filippo! Thank fuck,” Elia’s frantic voice answered.

Filippo rolled his eyes at the teenager’s dramatics. “What is it, Elia? It better be a life or death situation because I’m kind of busy right now-”

“Some homophobes were at the bar and started calling Marti names for no reasons. Gio and I went to his defense and nearly got into a fight.”

“Wait, Martino? Is he okay?” he said, suddenly growing worried.

The second Elia mentioned Martino’s name, his date with Dario didn’t matter anymore. Homophobia made Filippo sick to his stomach, why can people just  _live and let live_? Is that too much to ask? Martino’s safety felt much more important than his friday night hookup.

“Are  _you_  okay?” Filippo added. Elia was the one who had called him, there must be a reason why he came to him and it wasn’t only Martino because, surely, Filippo wasn’t the one to call in case a fight erupted. No offence taken.

“Yes…no, I mean-” Elia stopped himself, taking a breather on the other side of the phone. “Can you come here? Please,” he asked in a smaller, shaky voice.

Filippo sighed and nodded although Elia couldn’t see him. “Alright. I’ll be there in ten.”

Ending the call, Filippo went back to his and Dario’s table and apologized to Dario for having to leave so soon and ruining their date but his friends needed him. Dario, being a sweetheart understood and told him to go, assuring Filippo that he wasn’t mad at him for leaving.

.

Filippo turned the street to EDM when he caught a familiar silhouette across the street getting into a car with someone. He frowned.  _Eleonora_? And, was that  _Edoardo Incanti_? Filippo shook his head, smirking. That beautiful little liar…it wasn’t only one date!

Locking his car, he shot a quick text to Elia saying he was here.

Instead of going inside and searching for Elia - and risk getting lost in the crowded bar -, Filippo stayed outside and waited for Elia’s response. He was tempted to text Martino too but, before he could do it, the redhead walked out of the bar past him, Niccolo hot on his heels.

“Marti!” Filippo stopped him and, for a second, Martino smiled, happy to see his pink haired friend but also confused. What was Filippo doing outside EDM? He surely didn’t buy tickets to hook up with Edoardo.

The redhead sighed and pulled Filo into a hug. “What are you doing here?” he asked, not expecting Filippo to show up at a teenager party. “Nico and I were going home, he isn’t feeling so good.”

Martino was a terrible liar and he knew that Filippo wouldn’t buy anything that he was saying. He just had to somehow distract him so he wouldn’t go in and hear about the fight from someone else.

“Are you okay? Elia called me. He said something about a fight caused by some homophobes.”

Grilled. Marti sighed. “I’m fine…”

Filippo gave him a look.

“Elia and Gio defended me, I’m  _fine_ , Filippo,” Marti assured. Behind him, Nico put a protective hand on his waist, pulling his boyfriend closer.

Talking about Elia, here he was, walking out of the bar, hair a mess from running a hand through it over and over out of anxiousness. He scanned his surroundings and rushed to Filippo’s side, pulling him into a hug, not seeing Marti nor Nico in front of him.

“Filo! Fuck’s sake, what took you so long?” he asked the older boy, leaving the couple behind them more than confused.

It was rare Elia would be affectionate toward Filippo in the middle of the street - anywhere public, really - so the pink haired boy was  _very_  surprised by the sudden PDA. He sounded quite shaken up on the phone so Filippo said nothing and hugged back, wanting nothing more than to ease Elia’s worries, catching Martino’s ‘wtf’ look over Elia’s shoulder.

“Erm, Elia? Since when do you and Filippo are so…close?” Marti said, for lack of better words.

Elia whirled around and noticed his two friends’s eyes on him.  _Shit_.

Martino’s eyebrows furrowed, dark eyes moving to Elia and then Filippo and back to Elia as a lot of question floated around in his head. What the fuck was going on? Since when do they know each other? How long has this been going on? Was Elia gay? Was this why he was being so weird lately? Was this why he declined going on a date with Silvia?

“Shit. Marti! I…I didn’t see you there,” Elia said in sly panic, rubbing the back of his neck in embarassement. He doubted Martino would ever judge him for being bisexual but, this was so new to Elia that he didn’t want to risk telling anyone, not even his best friends.

“Holy shit! Is that why you didn’t want us to set you up with Silvia? Because you had a secret boyfriend? Everything makes sense now…”

“We’re  _not_  together, Nico,” Filippo corrected.

Before meeting Filippo, Elia had  _never_  questioned his sexuality. He’s alway been into girls for as long as he remembered. He’s kissed a couple girls and even had sex with one or two but, it’s only around Christmas time, when he met Filippo Sava, the blond hottie with a lip piercing at Martino’s party that the teenager started feeling sexually confused.

“We’re just…hanging out,” added Elia but Marti and Nico didn’t seem convinced. Okay, by hanging out he meant hooking up but Elia wasn’t ready to tell his friends that. “I promise we’re not dating! I would’ve told you guys if we were.”

Niccolo’s phone went off and he and Martino left with a promise to finish this conversation another time, leaving Elia and Filippo on the sidewalk.

“Are they still inside?” Filippo asked, nodding at the bar.

Elia shook his head. “No. No, they’re not. Edoardo and his friends got them to leave.”

“Okay. Wanna leave?”

Elia nodded and shot a quick text to Gio and Luchi, saying he was leaving too, not feeling like partying anymore.

He sat in Filippo’s passenger seat, Filippo getting behind the wheel right after him, and let out a frustrated groan before letting all of his feelings out.

“It’s not fair! Those guys were being forceful on Eva, buying her drinks and demanding her to come with them and Marti was trying to help her, saving her from those guys. All he did was pull her away from them, caring for his friend’s safety, and they started calling him names and- Why are people such assholes, Filo? Why can’t they let people live their life the way they want?”

Filippo bit his lip, putting his words together to give Elia a thought answer. “In the world we live in, some people can’t handle differences but, we can’t stop living our lives just because of those shallow homophobes who can’t handle love in another form than a man and a woman. Some people in this world think they are higher than us and give themselves permission to step on anyone who isn’t hetero and call us names, kick us or even worse: fire a gun.”

“I was scared, Filo. When this guy started calling Marti a faggot-” He stopped himself, trying to control his anger. “This is exactly why I’m so scared of coming out…and I’m not even fully gay. What happened to Martino could’ve happened to me…or you. If Gio and I - hell, even Edoardo his friends - hadn’t been there to defend him-”

“Elia,” Filippo said but the teenager wasn’t listening, caught up in his own head, making up scenarios. “Elia, listen to me.  _Elia_!”

Filo’s voice resonated in the small car, catching Elia’s attention.

“W-what if it happens again?” His voice was quiet, almost a whisper.

While the pink haired boy would’ve loved to promise him that it would never happen again, he couldn’t. Having been a part of the gay community for over ten years, Filippo had to be honest and truthful. Still today, in 2019, the LGBTQ+ community wasn’t in full safety. Awful things happened to the community on the daily and sadly will keep happening for many more years.

Filippo cupped Elia’s chin, forcing the brunet to look at him. “If you keep thinking like that, if you live in the fear of some homophobic assholes coming on you verbally or physically, you’re  _never_ gonna live your life. So, you gotta stop with the ‘what if’s’ and live your best bisexual life, okay?”

An amused snicker escaped Elia’s lips and he nodded. “Okay.”

Filippo reached over the gearshift and pulled the younger boy against him, giving him a hug. Elia pressed his face in the crook of Filo’s neck, the familiarity of his cologne making him feel secure.

.

**Wednesday, April 17th**

The second fight happened two weeks after and, this time, it didn’t go as smoothly. The Homophobic were there for blood, revenge…and they got what they were looking for.

Marti was touched first, and then Gio. The two were outside, chatting and taking some air when the Homophobic guys showed up and started throwing fists. Naturally, Gio went to his best friend’s defense, not caring if he got hurt in the way. At the moment, all that mattered was Martino.

Then, Elia came and saw his best friends outside, caught in a fight. Without hesitation, he made a beeline back inside to go and get Edoardo and his friends, knowing that he and Gio would never get away in one piece against these buff guys.

The fight was bloody and intense. The cops came and took everyone’s names, not giving a shit about what nor  _why_  it happened and left. Yes, they fucking  _left_. Once again, the homophobes got away with it which made Elia sick to his stomach. The world was so unfair.

When Filippo showed up on the scene, he looked around for Elia, having not caught much information when Eleonora came home oddly early for a party night. He knew she wasn’t much of a party animal but,  _no one_  comes home from a party before 10pm…unless something went wrong.

It was dark and there was a lot of people outside. Luckily, Filo spotted Eva and Martino with Luchino sitting on the stairs by the entrance and went to them. According to his sister, Martino had been hit this time so his big brother side took over when he saw the redhead and tilted Martino’s chin up to get a better look at his face. He sighed in relief and asked if they had seen Elia.

“He went inside to get ice for Gio,” Luchino told him.

“What happened?” Filippo asked the group.

“The homophobes from the bar came back,” Martino explained, his breath faltering, thinking back at the scene. “Gio and I were talking outside when they came out of nowhere and started throwing punches and calling me names again. Gio pushed me out of the way and got hit instead. The, Elia came and-”

As if on cue, the two boys walked out of the party, Giovanni holding a bag filled with ice against his jaw.

Eva got up the second she saw her ex. “Gio!”

Shaking his head at Eva playing nurse with Gio, Elia snickered. Although Gio was now dating Sofia, it was clear that they weren’t over each other. Everyone could see it.

Mid way down the stairs, Elia furrowed his eyebrows, recognizing Filippo’s cotton candy pink hair, chatting with Marti and Luchino. What was he going here? Elia hadn’t even inform him about the fight yet…

Filippo glanced up, meeting his eyes and bolted up a couple stairs and kissed him, taking his face between his two palms, catching the teenager off guard. “Thank god you’re okay. Ele told me about the fight. She said you were throwing fists and got hit too.”

“It’s nothing, Filo…”

“Nothing?! Have you seen your face?” Filippo cupped his face delicately, seeing a bruise forming on Elia’s cheek, close to his eye and split lip. “This is your second fight in less than a month, love. Love me some bad boy but, don’t mess your pretty face.”

Elia leaned in to his touch, forgetting for an instant that he was surrounded by all their friends. He felt safe in Filippo’s arms and although they had agreed about being casual, this felt so fucking good.

He shut his eyes in pain, feeling a little dizzy from everything. “My face hurt like a bitch.”

Filo hummed, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, having a closer look at Elia’s face, examining his injuries. “You should ice this, it’s gonna look nasty in the morning,” he said, thumb gently brushing over the bruised skin before kissing it delicately.

Their little moment was interrupted by Martino clearing his throat, reminding his two friends that they weren’t alone.

“I think there’s something you might wanna tell them,” Marti said, motioning for Luchino, Gio and Eva who were a little lost.  

“The fuck. You’re gay too now?” Luchino said, shook too see Elia kissing a guy, more so Eleonora’s brother. “How come do you guys get all the hotties and I can’t even get Silvia to like me!”

Elia smirked, his split lip causing him to wince.


End file.
